


Orphic

by notSuperboi



Series: The Edge Of Chaos [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dallon is a total mom, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Ryan needs Jesus, Super power AU, brendon has slight ptsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notSuperboi/pseuds/notSuperboi
Summary: Orphic(adj) mysterious and entrancing; beyond ordinary understanding





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyy. I'm back and better than ever. Anyways enjoy this piece of wonderful super power shit that I mustered up out of the prison walls in my brain. Also fuck man, I do love me some Brallon/Ryden. Shiieeet.

Brendon fumbled around the large apartment desperately searching for his compressor. 

"Fuckfuckfuck."

He threw item after item behind him, trashing his home. Dallon was gonna be fucking pissed at him, not to mention Ryan. Groaning out of frustration and feeling stressful tears gather in his eyes, Brendon sat down on the couch with an audible sigh.

"Fuck."

If he didn't have his power compressor then he wouldn't be able to perform tonight or go out at all. Brendon ran his fingers through his air and surveyed the mess laid out before him. He searched the entire apartment and went through every single article of clothing, it just wasn't here.   
He mentally cringed as he looked at the clock and realized that it took him hours to trash the place, imagine how long it would take to put it all back together?   
He was about to just fucking give up and let his boyfriends be mad when an idea popped up in the back of his mind. Ryan and Dallon would be home any minute and he can't fix this all in that time, might as well put his powers to use if he doesn't have his compressor, right?  
Brendon hopped off the couch and rubbed his hands together, mentally preparing himself.

"Okay Brendon, you got this. It's just like walking."

Brendon put one foot in front of the other slowly before gradually speeding up as he brought it back down. He closed his eyes and when he opened them everything around him was moving in slow motion. He was seeing things through the speed force, he was going too fast for the world to see.  
Soon, Brendon was moving at the speed of sound and flying around the place on his feet picking up every discarded item. When he was done, the place looked spotless. He smiled to himself, breathing out slightly heavy. That's one problem solved, only a million more to go.  
Brendon allowed himself one moment of victory before crashing back down on the fact that he couldn't perform that night. He doesn't have full control, no one who was tested on during the Estranged Days does. He might accidentally out himself to the entire world and that would just put a bigger target on his back than there already is.  
Brendon whimpered out of desperation. He was seriously fucked and he couldn't just go out and get a new compressor without arousing suspicion, plus it takes time for the person making it to fit it to Brendon's needs. He couldn't just postpone the show or cancel it though, it would make him feel fucking horrible, letting down hundreds of kids. A sinking feeling rose in his gut and Brendon sat back down heavily on the couch, burying his face in his hands. He really knows he shouldn't but he's got to. He'll play the show and that's final.

 

"Brendon? You home?"

Brendon practically jumped ten feet in the air at the sound of Dallon's voice. Shit, he didn't hear him come in. His senses are going fucking jack and there's no way he should even be doing anything. 

"Y-yeah, I'm in the living room."

Dallon's tall form came into his perspective moments later and when Brendon looked up, he saw his boyfriend's face scrunched up in confusion and worry.

"Brendon...? You okay?"

"...yeah?" Brendon raised a brow at Dallon, "why? Do I not look okay?"

Dallon shook his head before sitting down next to Brendon and pulling the shorter man on his lap, "you didn't greet me at the door."

Brendon mentally kicked himself, he always greets Dallon and Ryan when they come home. He's always so excited for them to be home as well! Now he's just sitting on the couch all sullenly like a lump on a log and Dallon probably thinks he's going through one of his bad days. Brendon pouted at the thought that he made Dallon worry over him. 

"I'm sorry, I just lost something and couldn't find it so I was distracted." The least he could do was tell the truth.

Dallon smiled and kissed Brendon on the forehead, "its fine baby, you're fine." He pulled away to look Brendon in the eyes, "what'd you lose anyways?"

Brendon huffed and lied, "oh, nothing important."

"Hmm, you sure baby? You sounded quite distraught about it."

Brendon shook his head and cuddled in closer to Dallon's warm chest, sighing deeply, "it was nothing, I swear."

"Alright," Dallon sounded skeptical and he chose his next words carefully, "you wanna watch Disney movies?"

Brendon nodded frantically and Dallon chuckled before getting up and putting on 'Beauty and The Beast.' When he got back to the couch and pressed play on the movie, Brendon immediately worked his way back onto Dallon. Dallon kissed Brendon sweetly and they stayed like that for a while, all cuddled up in each other's arms. Brendon hummed after a bit, a thought popping into his head.

"Where's Ryan?"

Dallon looked down at Brendon and started running his fingers through his baby's hair, "he'll be back soon, had to go get something special or something at the music store."

Brendon sighed in response, burrowing further into his boyfriend's chest. He looked at the clock and dread filled him like a pit. He had five hours before they were supposed to head down to the venue that was so conveniently close to their house. He huffed, feeling nerves swell up inside him. Brendon wasn't aware that he was tapping his fingers so fast that it looked like they were actually vibrating until the friction of skin on jeans burned him. He hissed audibly and Dallon looked down at him with a confused expression.

"You okay baby?"

Brendon's brain was on hyperdrive as he frantically searched every corner of his mind for a reason why he was suddenly in pain. 

"Uh, yeah I just-"

A loud bang echoed around the apartment and Brendon smiled. Thank fuck for Ryan Ross. Cold air came in through the open door and Brendon shivered, enthusiastically standing up and going over to greet his older boyfriend. Ryan looked frustrated before he spotted Brendon standing in the entryway next to Dallon.

"Hi Ryan."

Ryan smirked, "come here Bren."

Brendon ran over to Ryan and hugged him tight, motioning for Dallon to come over as well. After a moment when they all dubbed it okay to stop hugging, Dallon hummed, effectively getting Ryan's attention.

"Did they have it?"

Ryan snorted, "no. I honestly can't fucking find that god damn album anywhere and it's ticking me off. How is it that hard to find a fucking Beatles record?"

Brendon chuckled and grabbed Ryan's hand, leading him to the couch with Dallon where the last few minutes of 'Beauty and the Beast' were playing.

"You're such a child, oh my god"

Brendon stuck his tongue out at Ryan, the elder flipping him off. Brendon caught a disapproving look from Dallon and sighed as he took on a much less teasing demeanor. It was okay to tease each other, just not when Ryan's having a bad day. If he did happen to push Ryan too far then Brendon would end up with his ass bruised for weeks. Sometimes he purposefully egged his boyfriends on, wanting to feel that pleasure they give him in the form of pain.  
He smiled before looking Ryan in the eyes, this time asking a serious question, "are you gonna be at the venue tonight to watch us perform?"

Ryan chuckled, "of coarse. I'll be right in the wings, watching you prance around like a fucking deer on cocaine. Okay?"

Dallon laughed at that and Brendon scrunched up his nose. He was gonna drag out the conversation further, argue about how Ryan should just come back to the band, but he really didn't want to start a fight. Especially not right now when he's not in the right mindset to even think clearly. 

Brendon huffed, "what time do we have to be there by?"

Dallon ran his fingers over the back of Brendon's hand, "we gotta leave by 5:30."

Brendon hummed and spread himself out across the couch-his feet on Dallon and his head in Ryan's lap. He watched idly as Dallon made the same soothing motions to Ryan's hand as he did to Brendon's. He was content even as his favorite Disney movie ended and 'Lilo and Stitch' started playing. They were about ten minutes into the movie when Brendon's stomach decided to growl rather audibly. Brendon blushed red as both his boyfriends laughed.

"You hungry B?"

Brendon only sighed and nodded, pouting when Ryan made a motion for him to get up.

"When was the last time you ate?"

Brendon thought hard, it really wasn't that long ago but going as fast as he did burns a lot of fucking calories so he shouldn't be surprised. 

"I dunno."

Ryan finally gave up and ended up pushing Brendon off of him. Brendon fell off the couch with an 'oof'. Dallon chuckled and pulled Brendon back up as Ryan ventured into the kitchen.

"What'd ya want to eat baby?"

"Grilled cheese."

"Of course you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brendon glared at Ryan's back, turning around so that he could see him in the doorway of the kitchen.   
Ryan only laughed and Dallon shook his head before he got up too.

"I'm gonna go get ready, you sir," he pointed at Brendon, "need to get ready as well as soon as you're done eating."

Brendon groaned and smiled, ignoring the feeling of dread in his gut.

"Okay okay, Mom."

Ryan burst into a giggle fit from the kitchen and Dallon rolled his eyes before walking in the direction of the master bedroom. Brendon laughed nervously and wrung his hands together before checking the clock once more. He had three hours before they were needed for sound check.  
There was no doubt in his mind that he'd end up fucking everything over. His thoughts were running a mile a minute and he couldn't stop the furious foot tapping he was doing. Everything was too slow all of a sudden and Brendon squeezed his eyes shut, pressing the heel of his palms to his eyelids. Panic swelled up in his chest and Brendon felt as if he were five seconds away from a mental breakdown.

"Brendon, come eat your fucking grilled cheese."

Brendon gulped in air and stood up on shaking legs, walking unsteadily towards Ryan. There really was no doubt about it, Brendon was seriously fucked.

0000000000000000000000000000

All through sound check Brendon was a buzzing mess. His nerves were practically humming and he couldn't stop fidgeting. Dallon would just smile fondly at him but Brendon could tell that even he was starting to get frustrated.   
Ryan wasn't there yet, he wanted to go check one last music store for the album before the show started. Brendon had pouted and whined for him to come but with the look on Ryan's face he knew that the record was something that he really wanted. Brendon had huffed and made Dallon promise to beat Ryan's ass into next week if he wasn't there at least twenty minutes early to give him their usual good luck kiss.  
Brendon snuck a glance at Dallon and saw his face screwed up in concentration as he tuned one of his basses. Brendon smiled fondly when Dallon looked up and grinned at him. A hand on his shoulder startled Brendon and he immediately turned to see one of the sound guys giving him a pointed look that screamed, 'get focused dick head.' Brendon glared at the guy's back before getting back to the task at hand.  
He lasted at least thirty seconds before his mind went off the grid yet again. He heard a frustrated groan and one of the main crew members sighed before saying, "that's all guys, good luck out there." And leaving.   
Brendon was surprised, that was an abrupt ending for a soundcheck. He couldn't care either way though because now he was free to go hug Dallon. He smiled to himself and walked over to his giraffe of a boyfriend.

"Heard anything from Ryan yet?"

Dallon wrapped an arm around Brendon's shoulders and steered him off the stage and towards the dressing room.

"Nope. He'll be here though don't worry."

Brendon only bit his lip and nodded, feeling much more unsteady as time dragged on. When they reached their room Dallon pulled Brendon over towards the couch and forced him to sit before grabbing a water and tossing it to Brendon. Dallon sat down on the couch with a sigh and Brendon cuddled up close to him. Dallon ran his fingers through Brendon's soft hair, humming a low tune as he did so. Brendon swallowed back the feeling of trepidation and squeezed his eyes shut.   
He couldn't shake the thought that tonight was going to be fucking horrible.

000000000000000000000000000

It was five minutes until they had to be on and Ryan still wasn't there. He had texted Dallon that there was traffic and that he'd try to show up before the concert started. Brendon was a nervous wreck. He couldn't go on without the good luck kiss from Ryan, it was just wrong.   
Dallon kept giving him sideways glances to make sure that Brendon was still mentally stable and Brendon was around five seconds away from punching his boyfriend in the face. The concern was appreciated, really, it was just how often Dallon was checking up on him that made Brendon wanna lose his shit. 

"Brendon."

Brendon startled and turned around quickly-maybe a little too quickly for the normal eye. Dallon was standing there with his bass slung around his shoulders.

"It's time to go, baby."

Brendon's face screwed up in confusion, "but Ryan-"

"He'll be here, he promised. He's just gonna be little bit late but he'll be able to see us perform."

Brendon bit his lip and nodded before walking side by side with Dallon towards the stage.

"This isn't gonna go so well, is it?"

Dallon frowned, "don't doubt yourself Bren, you'll be fine. If you need anything I'll always be to your left."

Brendon smiled and squeezed Dallon's hand before letting go altogether and taking the dreadful steps towards the stage. Thousands of fans were already screaming and he hadn't even made it three feet out of the wing. He took a deep breath and mustered up a huge mega watt grin, skipping over towards the mic.   
Dallon smiled at him and the stage lights turned on as the intro to 'Victorious' started playing. 

00000000000000000000000000000

Ryan had shown up somewhere between the first and second song which reassured Brendon just a tad bit. Still, he already managed to fuck up three times.   
The first time Brendon was skipping across the stage and had ran a bit faster than a normal person could run in five feet. He had immediately stopped prancing around carelessly once that incident had happened. Brendon really hoped that people just chalked it up to the strobe lights surrounding him on the stage.  
The second time, Brendon had moved his arm too fast to grab the microphone and almost ended up dropping it. He had sported a huge 'uh oh' look for ten seconds to see if anyone noticed before continuing on like nothing happened.   
The third time was the worst of all in his opinion because it involved him singing too fast. His words had gotten jumbled together and forced into a higher pitch as he sang four words out of 'But It's Better If You Do'. Brendon had only realized his mistake when he looked over and saw Dallon's confused face. Brendon had blushed red before finishing the song, being extra careful at forming his words.  
Brendon had to get through just a couple more lines of 'I Write Sins' before he could finally frolic off stage to see Ryan and forget all about tonight. He watched as his fans screamed the lyrics back to him when the final chorus hit. Brendon was breathing heavily by the end, hurriedly going over to Dallon. The taller male put his arm around Brendon's shoulders, steering him off the stage.  
When Brendon saw Ryan he had half the mind to start yelling at him for being late. The other, greater part of his brain told him to run full force into his boyfriend and give him a much needed hug. Brendon decided to go with the dumb decision and run down the stage steps to Ryan.  
Brendon untangled himself from Dallon's arms and hurriedly started running down the stairs. One of his feet went too fast for the other, thanks to his fucking super speed, and Brendon managed to slip on the final step, effectively twisting his ankle.   
Brendon fell in slow motion and landed flat on his nose, watching Ryan's face contort into laughter. A hand was helping him into a sitting position and Brendon groaned up at Dallon. Brendon pouted before he felt excruciating pain coming from his right ankle.

"Fuck, ow!"

Ryan stopped laughing and immediately came into Brendon's view with a smile still evident on his face, "Bren, you alright?"

Brendon grabbed Dallon's hand and squeezed it out of pain, "my fucking ankle hurts like a bitch."

Ryan pushed sweat-slicked hair out of Brendon's eyes and tilted his chin up so Brendon could look into Ryan's eyes.

"Which one?"

"Right." Brendon groaned and Dallon took off his right shoe and sock. Brendon watched his taller boyfriend's face flash with sympathy before looking back over at Ryan, motioning him over.

"Fuck. That's swollen and bruised, B. We're gonna have to go to the dressing room and ice it for a little while before heading back home."

Brendon pouted and Dallon looked over at him before standing up and wrapping his arms underneath Brendon's body, picking him up bridal style, "it's definitely sprained, honey."

Ryan opened the door to the dressing room when they got back and went to go grab a bag of ice from the freezer as Dallon carefully set Brendon down on the large couch. Brendon watched as Dallon grabbed a pillow and propped up his right foot on the soft cushion. Ryan returned with the ice and settled it down on the bruised and swollen part of Brendon's ankle.

"We'll ice that for thirty minutes and then see how it is before calling the stage medic to come take a look, alright Bren?"

Brendon nodded and Dallon smiled fondly at him before lifting up Brendon's head and settling on the couch cushion underneath his younger boyfriend. Ryan had grabbed both Dallon and Brendon a water and had turned on the small tv in the room. Brendon watched as Ryan idly flipped through channels before settling on 'The Amazing World Of Gumball.' Brendon had hummed in agreement, he personally really liked that show.  
They watched two episodes before a timer went off on Dallon's phone, signaling that the thirty minutes were up. 

"Alrighty Breadbin, let's see how bad you fucked up your ankle."

Brendon rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Ryan as Dallon continued to card his fingers through his hair. Ryan got up from his spot on the floor and smiled at Brendon before taking the ice off his ankle.

"What the-?"

Brendon watched as Ryan's face filled with confusion.

"What is it Ry?"

Brendon sat up and Dallon snuck out from underneath his upper body to get a look at the sprained ankle. Or rather, what used to be the sprained ankle. Brendon cursed as he glanced over his now fully healed right foot. No bruising or swelling was present and no hint of his ankle ever being sprained was there. 

"Brendon, I know ice doesn't work that good so what the fuck is going on?"

Brendon looked up at Dallon and Ryan's shocked, awaiting eyes. What the fuck was he supposed to tell them? 'Hey, yeah well I was experimented on as a child along with three other people who failed their tests and died so now I have super speed and along with that comes a fast metabolism and fast healing haha.' Yeah no, Brendon would be put in a nut house as soon as he finished speaking. 

"Brendon," Brendon looked up at the warning tone in Dallon's eyes and sighed. There really was no great explanation for this, was there? 

"I uh, I have super speed and super healing and they only show when I'm not wearing my power compressor which I so unfortunately lost this morning."

Ryan looked ten seconds away from slapping the fuck out of Brendon. Brendon almost laughed at the thought of Ryan saying, "you better back the fuck up before you get smacked the fuck up." The situation was too solemn to laugh at though. Dallon was the only one who looked sensible at the moment.

"If you don't believe me I can like, run around in circles at the speed of sound for you-"

"Wait," Dallon interrupted him, "you said you lost something this morning? Is that 'compressor' the thing you lost?"

Brendon nodded.

Something seemed to click in his eldest boyfriend's mind, "that's why you moved really fucking fast a couple times tonight. It wasn't just the lights."

Brendon nodded but Ryan still looked pretty confused, "I can't believe you actually believe this Dallon. Fucking super speed? What the fuck?"

Brendon rolled his eyes, "have you ever heard of the fabled tales of the Estranged Days?"

Dallon's eyes got wide, "you mean-?"

"Yeah, well they were real and yes other people in the nation also have powers. They made sure to not test the same formula twice because every power had a different outcome on people. For me it worked, for the other two people I knew? Well, it didn't. I never told you guys because there are people still out there looking to bring me and others like me back to the labs to finish the tests."

Dallon nodded understandingly and Ryan only gaped, "you mean...you can actually fucking run faster than a jet?"

Brendon nodded, "wanna see?"

"fuck yeah," Ryan laughed.

Brendon shot off the couch and ran around in circles a couple times at the speed of sound before standing still and grinning up at both his boyfriends.

"Ain't I awesome?"

Dallon shook his head fondly and grabbed Brendon's hand. Brendon grabbed Ryan's and together they walked side by side, hand in hand, out of the venue. He laughed as he was bombarded with non stop questions from Ryan. They only stopped when Dallon gave him a pointed look and Ryan had immediately shut up.  
Once in the car, Brendon glanced at his understanding and loving boyfriends in the front.

"Thank you for accepting me for who I am."

Ryan grinned, "why wouldn't we?"

Brendon could only shrug at that. Not even he knew the answer to his own insecurities. At least this meant he'd have more people for him to open up to at night when the memories of the scientists and failed, deformed test subjects created ugly pictures in his brain. Brendon squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again to the passing lights of the city.

 

He was okay.

 

They were okay.

 

He failed to see the watchful eyes of a strange man during the entire concert. And he failed to see the same man following him home and yet, even though he didn't see him and got through the entire concert, he still hadn't managed to shake the feeling of dread.

 

He was gonna be okay, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Also I feel ya Bren, I play soccer so I've sprained my ankle like three times. Hard core. I also just recently tore my ACL so ain't that fun, haha. Anyways I'll let you nerds go back to surfing the wonderful web of fan fiction. Also, feel free to leave some feedback. (Yes I know the ending was kinda dumb but hey, it's a series so hopefully it won't always be like this lol)


End file.
